Melancholy's Ladybug
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: She will admit there was a hint of manipulation used when he asked her to be his Eve. But she was alone and he promised to never stop being her friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a little writing practice that I ended up liking so I posted it! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

**MLB & Servamp**

**Melancholy's Ladybug**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Lady, nor do I own Servamp.**

* * *

_A young girl around the age of twelve slowly walked down the street, tears silently fell down her face. He used her arm to wipe away some tears and snot with a sniffle. Bluebell eyes blinked to adjust her vision._

_There was a loud crash from the alleyway she was passing. She paused and looked into the alley, anxious but also curious._

"_H-hello?" The girl called into the alley, she hesitantly took a step forward. "Who-who's there?"_

_A little black shape came out from behind a knocked over garbage can. It stopped and glared at her._

"_Hey, little guy," The girl kneeled down. "What are you doing here?"_

_The little creature seemed to humor her by confidently walking closer, but stayed just out of reach. It sat and smirked at her._

"_Aren't you a handsome boy," The girl giggled and held out a hand for him to sniff. "I'm Marinette."_

_He seemed to roll his eyes, but gave her hand a quick sniff._

"_You have a lot of personality," Marinette smiled brightly, sadness from before long forgotten. She noticed his two tails. "Wow, is it a mutation?"_

_They were learning about mutations in science. Well...they talked about mutations then moved onto blood types._

_Her phone rang in her pocket and Marinette pulled it out. She squeaked and scramble to her feet, almost tripping but managed to right herself._

"_Bye, doggy!" She ran down towards the bakery._

_The little creature watched her go, a thoughtful look on his face._

* * *

_Marinette yawned and sleepily blinked her eyes. There was a scratching noise above her and he sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at her trap door and blinked again in shock._

_The little "dog" she met earlier watched her through the glass of her trapdoor._

"_What are you doing here?" The bluenette climbed up the ladder and opened the door. The "dog" jumped down and landed on her bed. "How did you get on my balcony?"_

_He ignored her and jumped off her bed. Climbing down her loft he curled up on her chaise._

"_Okay," Marinette closed the trapdoor and fell back into her bed. "Good night."_

_The creature opened one eye, but quickly closed it._

* * *

_Marinette stomped up to her room and closed her her bag to the ground, a sob tore through her throat. She fell to her knees onto the ground and covered her face with her hand, loud sobs coming from her small form._

_The creature rolled off the chaise and rubbed against her in a comforting way, the red ribbon with a cute needle and thread charm visible around his neck. He set his front paws on her knees and nosed her hands._

"_C-Chloe wa-was re-really bad to-today," She told him. "But-but t-the wo-worse part is th-that __**on one **__will st-stand up f-for me! Not the teachers or even the k-kids!"_

_Marinette removed her hands from her face and pulled the creature into a hug. Nuzzling her face into his fur and hiding from the cruel world._

"_You're my only friend, Kitsune," She told him. "And I'm afraid of losing you."_

_While her furry friend was standoffish and uninterested in her, he seemed to warm up to her after Marinette came home crying about school. When she made him the ribbon and charm, the bluenette named him "Kitsune." Since he reminded her of the mythology when they learned about it in Literature class. _

_Kitsune looked thoughtful as he nuzzled her neck. _

"_I wish I could make it so nothing could separate us."_

_The creature's mind seemed to be made up._

* * *

"_Wake up, my dear Marinette~"_

_Marinette yawned and blinked open her eyes. She looked up and saw a man resting his head on his arms against her bed. Her eyes widened and she shot up, mouth open to scream._

"_Sh, sh, sh, we don't want to wake up your parents," The man placed a finger over her mouth, a relaxed smile on his face. "We have a lot to talk about."_

_Marinette closed her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. When he removed his finger she whispered. "Where's Kitsune?"_

_A bright flash of red light blinded the twelve year old girl in her dark bedroom. She blinked to focus her eyes and looked down at the red chain connecting her right wrist to the strange man's neck._

"_As I said before," The man smiled up at her where he still rested his head. "We have much to discuss."_

_He suddenly laughed before quieting down, a bored look on his face._

* * *

"_So if we do this," Marinette started, hugging her knees on her bed, bluebell eyes looking up at the __**Servamp **__sitting at the end of her bed. "You'll be my friend forever? No matter what?"_

"_I will make sure you will never feel alone again," Kitsune promised, voice as warm as honey._

_Marinette tilted her head in thought. She may be younger than her classmates, but she was a clever and intelligent girl, if a little naive. Everything about this was shady as hell and this man seems...unstable._

_But she was a vulnerable little girl who was just promised a friend who will be connected to her. Who will defend her and never leave her._

"_Okay," The bluenette whispered, slowly stretching a hand out._

"_My Marinette," Kitsune took her hand in a gentle hold, he flipped it over and kissed her palm. "My Eve."_

_Fangs dug into the fleshy part of her hand._

* * *

"I have too many creatures to hide," Marinette crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Tikki gave her a sheepish look while Kitsune lazily flicked his tails at her.

"You are clever, my Eve," The fox grinned proudly. "You will figure something out."

The bluenette sighed, but the beginning of a smile appeared on her face.

"Kitsune is right, Marinette," Tikki floated in front of her chosen's face. "I know you'll find a solution!"

A ring filled the air and Marinette pulled out her phone. "Alya is at the park with Nino and Adrien. Wants to know if I'll join them."

Kitsune scoffed. "I respect your choices, my Eve, but WiFi and Bubbles aren't friends I necessarily like."

"Why is that?" Tikki hovered over the fox's face. "They make Marinette happy!"

"For now," Kitsune scoffed again, he stood up and moved from the chaise to his Eve's lap. "WiFi is pushy and doesn't know the meaning of privacy, it will one day lead to her pushing too far. Bubbles watched my Eve be bullied and harassed for years, I hold no kindness for who cause my Eve pain."

"What about Adrien?" The Kwami huffed.

"I have a certain disdain for the human whom stole her heart," Marinette blushed at that. "But I also have a soft spot for those with melancholy in their lives."

Marinette's phone rang again and she looked at the screen. "They're coming over to pick me up."

Kitsune rolled his eyes. "If you are all merely going to the park I can hang around nearby to make sure you're safe."

The bluenette grinned and picked up her Servamp, leaning forward and kissed his head. "Thank you, Kitsune. If I have time I'll stop by your favorite store."

The fox perked up. "The one that sells my Pocky?"

"Yep," Marinette set the fox down and stood up, putting her purse on, shoving a few other things in it before Tikki flew in. "You've behaved and deserve a reward."

Kitsune wiggled in excitement and climbed up the lift. "Hurry, my Eve!"

The bluenette giggled and helped her Servamp onto her balcony. She then traveled down stairs, swiping a few cookies on her way to the bakery.

Marinette came out of the back room to her mom chatting with her friends. Alya's adimate hands waving around while Adrien and Nino watched.

"Hey, guys," Marinette made her presence known and walked around the counter.

"Ready to go, girl?" Alya grinned.

"Yep."

* * *

"So the photographer grabbed the heels, put them on, and walked around the set."

Laughter spread across the group of four. They were casually walking around Paris, no true destination in mind.

Marinette squinted at the sunset, glancing at the time on her phone. "We should start heading home or something."

Ever since Kitsune came into her life, Marinette is less concerned about staying out later than she should be. With Tikki that fear slowly became nonexistent. But she's worried about her friends.

Kitsune wouldn't hesitate to leave them in danger.

Adrien looked at the time over her shoulder, making the bluenette rigid. His eyes widened. "I'm surprised Natalie isn't calling me like a madwoman."

"My home is two blocks away," Alya pointed out, motioning towards the left.

"So is the bakery," Marinette gave an amused smile and pointed in the opposite direction as Alya. "You guys can go to Alya's and I can walk home."

Her friends frowned at her, very clearly against the idea.

"No way we are letting you walk home alone," Nino shook his head.

"How about I go with Marinette and Nino goes with Alya,"Adrien suggested. "The Gorilla can just pick me up there."

Alya smirked while Marinette tried to hide her blush.

Welp, there goes her chance of walking with Kitsune in his human form.

"Sounds great, later!" Alya grabbed Nino's arm and started dragging him away. Adrien and Marinette turned around and started walking towards the bakery.

It was barely five minutes before Marinette's phone rang with a call from her best friend.

"_So we know when you guys get there safely."_

"How thoughtful of you, Alya," Adrien grinned.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but a hand grabbed her arm in a bruising grip and _yanked _her into a darkening alley. She let out a yelp and dropped her phone.

"Marinette!"

The bluenette screamed as she struggled against whoever grabbed her. A gloved hand covered her mouth and cold metal to her throat made her stop struggling.

"Just give me all your money and no one gets hurt," The mugger whispered into her ear.

Marinette whimpered as moisture formed in her eyes.

"Let her go!" Adrien growled from the entrance of the alleyway. "I'll give you whatever you want!"

"Empty your pockets, kid," The knife pressed closer to her throat.

"Okay, okay," The blond raised his hands up. One slowly reaching towards his jean pocket.

The mugger's breath hitched as a blade pressed against the back of his neck.

"Drop the knife," A cold voice ordered. Marinette relaxed when she recognized it.

The mugger dropped his knife and slowly raised his hands. Marinette, moved to the side and glanced at her friend.

"Marinette," Adrien waved her over towards him, eyes looking between her and the men.

"You've made a mistake," The mugger cried out as Kitsune's katana sliced over his calf, he fell to the ground.

Marinette squeaked as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Kitsune leapt onto the roofs and ran.

"_MARINETTE!_"

She winced at Adrien's yell for her, heart twisting at the fear in his voice. Wrapping her arms around Kitsune's shoulders she raised her voice to be heard over the wind.

"Wait! Stop!"

Kitsune skidded to a stop on a roof that lacks cover. He set her down, but hugged her close.

"Did he hurt you, my Eve?" He looked her over with a critical eye. "If so, my Subclass will be paying him a visit."

"I'm fine, Kitsune," Marinette set a calming hand on his arm. She knew his Subclass weren't in France yet, but they would follow his orders to a T. "I'm more worried about how I'm going to play this off with Adrien and I was on the phone with Alya and Nino too…"

"Perhaps you should tell them about Kitsune," Tikki popped open her chosen's purse. "Go home, pretend nothing happened, and at school tomorrow explain everything."

The bluenette took a deep breath. "We're in a tight spot, but it might be the best course of action."

"Are you angry at me?"

Bluebell eyes took in the vulnerable look on her Servamp's face. "Of course not, I'm...just frustrated at the situation. How about we go home and sleep the stress off?"

* * *

**Kitsune: **"_**When you don't want to share your Eve with a tiny goddess but she says you have to." **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, nor do I own Servamp**

* * *

The moment Marinette walked through the doors of her school she was tackled to the floor and completely dogpiled.

She groaned at the dull pain in her shoulder when she twisted to avoid crushing her backpack, where she felt an annoyed growl. Two firm arms were wrapped around her waist, but she couldn't tell who they belong to. She realized someone was babbling and tuned in to hear.

"-and when the police called back to say you were home I almost ran to your house-"

"Alya," Marinette gently interrupted. "I'm okay, or I will be if everyone could please stop crushing me."

The weight was immediately lifted off of her and the bluenette blushed when she realized Adrien was the one that was hugging her waist. She stood up and brushed herself off, taking the time to look for a private spot.

It was a good idea to go to school early.

"Let's go somewhere private and I'll tell you all what happened."

Her friends looked confused, but followed her closely to the end of the bathroom hall.

"Oh, Marinette," Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone, holding it out to her. "Here's your phone."

The bluenette gave a relieved sigh and took the device, quickly checking the battery. Blinking in surprise that it was fully charged, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thank goodness, I really wasn't looking forward to telling my parents I lost my phone again."

Well, the first time Kitsune got made at _Flappy Bird _and smashed it, but it's not like she could tell her parents that.

Slipping her phone into her purse, Marinette took a deep breath. "Adrien told everyone what happened, right?"

"That some crazy guy dressed in some kind of cosplay kidnapped you after saving you from a mugger?" Nino crossed his arms. "Yeah."

"He wasn't going to hurt me or anything," The bluenette shifted her backpack on her shoulders. "He's just overprotective."

Her friends frowned at her, the air growing thin.

"Girl, are you telling me you _know _the guy that kidnapped you?" Alya demanded.

"Yeah," Marinette swung her backpack off her shoulders and set it on the floor in front of her. Kitsune poked his snout out, sniffed the air, and wiggled out to sit on the floor, looking at he friends in disinterest.

"Well? Who's the guy?"

"That would be me," Kitsune spoke up, a bored look in his fox face.

"WHAT THE-"

"TALKING FOX!"

Adrien choked and stumbled back.

Kitsune gave an insane laugh before becoming disinterested again. "How boring."

Marinette nervously watched as her friends freaked out. "If you calm down, I can finish explaining…"

"Don't bother, my Eve," Kitsune rolled his eyes and confidently strutted to stand beside her, twin-tails brushing against her legs. "Their small human brains can't comprehend such things as a fox talking."

Alya stopped freaking out to glare at the smug fox. "Hey! Who are you to be rude?!"

This caused Adrien and Nino to snap out of their own freak out to watch the stare down.

"My Eve has blessed me with the name Kitsune," The fox walked behind Marinette and a man stepped out to stand at her other side. "And I'm the Servamp of Melancholy."

* * *

"Wait, wait,, wait," Nino shook his head. "You're saying _vampires _exist?"

Kitsune rolled his eyes and continued to rub his face against the top of Marinette's head, earning a dirty look from Adrien and Alya. "I just said that, yes."

"Kitsune is the only Servamp in France," Marinette calmly spoke up. "So there isn't a need to worry."

"I beg to differ with creepy over here," Alya scoffed. "And you keep on saying '_Servamp_.' What does it mean?"

"Servent vampire, they're a vampire that has a human master," The bluenette raised a hand up and buried it into her moocher's black hair, earning a pleasant rumble.

"So you have a contract of something?" Adrien asked.

"My Eve gave me such a pretty gift for my service," Kitsune proudly bragged, making said Eve blush. "And such a power-filled name."

The three friends shared a look at this..._man's_...insane obsession with their friend.

"We can continue our conversation during lunch at my place," Marinette pulled out her phone to look at the time. "Class will start in ten minutes."

Kitsune gave an annoyed sigh. "As my big brother would say, how troublesome."

* * *

Marinette raised an eyebrow at the note Alya shoved on top of her note, but opened it anyway.

_Probably a dumb question, but has Kitsune drunk your blood?_

Picking up her pencil, she wrote a response.

**To complete the contract, the Servamp must have blood from their future Eve to link them together. From then on the Servamp can only drink blood from their Eve.**

Alya seemed to pale at that.

* * *

"Hey, Nino, can you please close the curtains?"

"Um, sure?"

Marinette dug around her pantry as everyone silently settled down, Kitsune turned into his human form and stretched across the short end of the couch while her friends sat adjacent to him. She set a tray on the coffee table and Kitsune quickly pulled her down to sit in front of him on the edge.

The bluenette rolled her eyes at his powermove and shoved a box of Matcha green tea flavored Pocky into his hand. "Here. You'll be less disagreeable."

"Such a kind Eve I have."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette settled down and gave her friends a bright smile. "Where were we?"

"Let's start with how you and Kitsune met," Adrien gave an uneasy smile.

"I was twelve," Marinette started. "I was walking home from a bad day at school and I found him in an alley. I thought he was some kind of dog with a mutation. Later that night he showed up on my balcony and I let him in."

"So you didn't make a contract right away?" Alya leaned forward.

"Kitsune didn't want an Eve. He's...not very fond of humans."

"I hate them," The Servamp bluntly told them, a stick of Pocky sticking out of his mouth.

"Then why make a contract with one?"

"None of your business."

Alya scowled. "This is my best friend."

Kitsune let out a bark of laughter before looking disinterested again. "How boring. I've known my Marinette longer than you've been in her life. Know your place."

"Both of you stop," Marinette firmly told him, giving her Servamp a stern look.

Kitsune grumbled, but backed down. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face that made shivers run down their spines.

He grabbed her arm and brought it close to his mouth. His tender look made Alya sick.

"Let's show them our connection."

Marinette gave him an odd look, but didn't stop Kitsune from sinking his fangs into her wrist. She winced, but otherwise didn't react.

Red flared out of the wound and the chain connecting Servamp and Eve appeared.

Her friends watched in horrified awe.

* * *

Marinette yawned as she walked down the steps of her school, ready to go home and take a nap with Kwami and fox cuddles.

It's been a..._long _day.

It was obvious that her friends didn't like Kitsune and he is taking them knowing as a chance to let out all his frustration in them.

This idea really backfired, but she dug her grave and now she has to lay in it.

Now she has to play peacekeeper.

"Hey, Marinette."

The bluenette jumped with a yelp, thank Tikki she left Kitsune at home. She spun around and blushed.

Adrien looked sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-uh-fine! You're fine-I mean-um-uh-" She stopped and took a deep breath. "It's fine."

"Great," He gave an awkward smile. "Can...I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Marinette choked, but pushed on. "But go on."

The awkwardness between them slowly slipped away. "Um, in a contract, both parties get something out of it. So what did you get out of your contract with Kitsune?"

The bluenette looked away, thinking about how to answer.

"I got a friend," She whispered. "One who would never leave me or turn his back on me."

"What about your friends now?" Adrien asked.

"Half of the class started talking to me this year and I've known most of them since we were in diapers," Marinette shrugged, looking away again. "Whether they know it or not, it's because they realized how _useful_ I am."

A horrified expression came onto the blond's face. "I'm sure that isn't true…"

"Chloe bullied me for _years _and no one cared or stood up for me until Alya."

He didn't want to touch on that subject. "...what did Kitsune want out of the contract?"

"Someone that wouldn't judge his past."

* * *

**Who else wants to see how Kitsune would react to Chameleon? *raises hand***


End file.
